


The Bushman

by fellowwriter



Category: Becky & Derek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowwriter/pseuds/fellowwriter
Summary: Becky is quite smitten with Derek and his dick. Derek becomes more taken with her each time they meet, as she takes more and more of his dick. Also, they don't like their real names, so they don't call each other Becky and Derek. But it's Becky and Derek.





	The Bushman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bearfeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/gifts).



"Hey! You're back!" He smiled widely – genuinely – when he saw her, before motioning that he was on the phone that was pressed to his ear. He put his large palm over it for a moment. "I'm working, but let's talk later." He wrapped one arm around both her shoulders to let her know he meant it, as his scent wafted softly around her, and she returned a quick hug, her arms much too short to reach around his body. "Come find me." 

Smiling but not knowing what to say, she simply nodded and turned to watch him walk away down the sidewalk towards the trucks and buses parked at the side of the theater. She hadn't expected to see him come bursting through the front doors like that, and she was unprepared and felt herself start to sweat under her winter coat. 

"You have an in with the band?" The others in line wondered who she was, and she shook her head no, not really wanting to make small talk. He _remembered_ her. She didn't expect that, when he didn't even know her name. 

"Want to hang with us?" A male voice in front of her made her look up. 

"I would, but I’m meeting friends inside." She feigned a smile but had no plans to meet anyone else. She came for one reason. One reason only. 

As the wind picked up, she shoved her hands deeper into her pockets and shifted her weight back and forth from one foot to the other. The storm was coming. 

"Miss?" She hadn't realized she had been daydreaming when the security line moved forward, and a woman was now asking her to remove her coat. As soon as it was off, her nipples hardened painfully beneath her t-shirt from the cold, and she pressed her teeth together to stop them from chattering as the screening was finished. She held up her wristband while reaching her phone towards the barcode scanner, the final beep allowing her to continue inside. 

Holding her coat tightly against her chest, she wandered into the lobby. Even though it was early, the bar was already open and crowded, and she saw nothing as she scanned the area for a seat. Disappointed, she ordered a whiskey served neat and chose to stand by the wall, where there was a ledge to set her glass on. 

_You're an idiot,_ she thought to herself, _traveling alone to Sweden for this._ She took a gulp of her whiskey, and it warmed her throat as it slid down, providing the slightest comfort. Hating that she was alone, she pretended to search for someone in the crowd whenever there was a glance her direction. 

"Looking for me?" She recognized the voice and turned to see the dark-haired man from the line who wanted to 'hang.' 

"My friends are coming soon," she explained, taking another gulp. 

"Let me keep you company until they do." He set the Guinness he was drinking down on the ledge, and she said nothing as he moved to stand next to her. 

_God, it was stupid to come here in the first place. Why did you have to be so spontaneous? When he said he hoped he would see you again, he was just being polite – but you traveled 1,400 fucking kilometers here instead._

"You like the band?" Guinness man could not keep his mouth shut. 

"Oh god," she muttered, before realizing she said it aloud. "Uh… sorry." She finished her whiskey and set her glass down. 

"I'll get you another," Guinness man offered, disappearing before she could say no. 

She closed her eyes and slipped into her daydream again. It was just a few days ago when she met him for the first time. She was able to spend ten minutes chatting with him after the show. _10 whole minutes, you fucking idiot._ When she remembered how he smiled at her the first time, it gave her another chill. And then he was so tall he had to bend his head down to hear her when she spoke. _You can't even remember what he said, can you? Can you!_ She shook her head trying to remember the fuzzy details of their first encounter, but his last words to her were something she would never forget: _When will I see you again?_ He didn't know it would be three days later. _But you knew the moment you left that night, you idiot._

When she opened her eyes, she saw Guinness man returning with another whiskey, and she didn't accept drinks from strangers. 

"You enjoy that," she said, passing him to head to the merch area on the other side of the venue, as he watched her walk away in astonishment. 

A small crowd had gathered in front of the t-shirt display, and she took her place in line, still clutching her coat to her chest. _Tell him your name. He needs to know your name._ She hastily scanned the board, looking at the t-shirts and the lithograph. _Ask to meet him after the show._ Closing her eyes, she slipped back into her daydream. 

"It's nice to see you again. You didn't tell me your name last time." Startled, she opened her eyes to see his grin, but he broke eye contact as the people around her started asking questions about t-shirt sizes. 

"B….," she said, her voice trailing off. 

"B… what?" He leaned his head down to hear her, but she didn't repeat herself. 

"Just the initial. Like yours." She hated her name and saying it aloud. 

"Alright then, B." His eyes went above her head as she felt the hand. 

"I thought I might find you over here," Guinness man breathed in her ear before she pulled away from his touch. 

"You brought a friend, B? Can I get you a shirt?" 

She watched in horror as Guinness man took over her conversation, stepping forward to make a purchase. While he was standing in front of her, she mouthed the word "help" and received a knowing nod. 

"Thank you, sir, enjoy the show. And you, miss – I have what you wanted in the back here." He nodded for her to come behind the tables, and her eyes wandered to the curtain behind him. "Yes, back there." He moved to the end of the table next to security. "We need to let her through please." Security obliged, and she walked straight to the back. 

"Thank you," she said as soon as she turned around. He pulled the curtain closed, and there was enough background noise to mask their conversation. 

"So… not a friend then?" 

"No. I don't have any friends… here," she added, realizing how stupid she sounded. 

"Well…" The concern in his face softened. "I'm glad." 

She smiled for a fleeting moment before he started rummaging in the cardboard boxes next to her, finding what he wanted in the third box and pulling out a cellophane bag. 

"We just got these in today," he said, ripping the bag open and sliding a necklace out. Shining in his palm was a grucifix. "It's a new pendant. We don't have a lot of these." Silently, she watched his oversized fingers struggle with the tiny clasp until he opened it, and then he stepped behind her to fasten it, her eyelids heavy as she felt his calloused hands at the nape of her neck. 

"It looks great," he encouraged, stepping around to face her again as she realized she couldn't move her feet at all. She tried to smile as he leaned forward to admire it closer, but hastily pulled her coat up again to cover her nipples, still standing tall from the cold. 

"Thanks," was all she could say. _Fucking idiot. Let him enjoy your boobs._

"If anyone asks why you were back here, it was for this. You needed the pendant." 

"I needed the pendant," she repeated. _Fucking idiot. Tell him what you really need._

"So do you have good seats for tonight?" She held up her floor wristband. "Nice. I remember you were on the floor last time, too." 

"I like being on the floor." _And doing it doggy style. God, say something intelligent for once._ "I heard someone say there were problems with the guitars?" 

"They've been affected by the cold temperatures. But they sounded good earlier today. I think they figured out what to do." He studied her for a moment. "Don't you need to go out and get your spot? Do you need me to do something about that guy?" 

_Say it. Just fucking ask._

"I wanted to know..." She lost her train of thought temporarily when their eyes met. "If I could... see you after the show." _Stop looking at the floor, you fucking idiot._

"I can't," he said a bit too quickly, leaving her crestfallen. He put his hand on her arm. "No... I just mean that I’m working. When we close, I don't have much time to get everything on the truck, and we're leaving for Gothenburg tonight." 

"Oh." She hadn't prepared anything else to say, absent-mindedly sliding the pendant between her thumb and forefinger. 

"Listen," he continued, looking around to ensure no one else could hear them, and not moving his hand from her arm. "Meet me at intermission. That door back there," he nodded behind her, "opens into the hallway by the restrooms. I'll leave it unlocked." 

  


* * *

  


When Ghost started their set, the music didn't even reach her ears. While her body stood in its regular place on Aether's side of the stage, her mind was somewhere else entirely. 

_I'll leave it unlocked._ She had laughed nervously afterwards, not quite sure if she heard right, and he simply nodded at her. 

She stared blankly at the stage now as Cardinal Copia gyrated in front of her with his cane, unable to focus on him at all. He wasn't real, but the thought of what could happen behind that door – she looked at her watch – in less than 15 minutes gave her such anxiety she felt her leg twitching. Only when she pressed her thighs together did she know how heated she had become. 

_However fair and pure, you crave the wand._ As the song came to an end, she pushed through the crowd, her sweaty palms still holding her coat that she forgot to check. She needed another drink before... just before. When she approached the bartender, she stuttered her order quickly and shook her head at the sound. _Control yourself. Calm the fuck down._ She paid for the whiskey and gulped it like water before heading to the ladies' room to check herself. 

She was glowing in the mirror. She used a paper towel to dab the perspiration from her forehead and adjusted her boobs in her bra, lifting them just a little. _Fuck, Deus is already starting._ She ran her clammy hands under the cold water, drying them hastily with another towel, before returning to the hallway and its black door. 

Other women passed her, and she waited for them to disappear in the restroom before she put her hand on the door lever. When she pressed down, it clicked all the way open, and she slipped inside, taking a few steps forward. 

“Blake–” 

His large hand covered the lower half of her face nearly ear to ear. 

“I told you we need to be quiet,” he whispered, as her head tipped back against his chest in surprise. His other arm moved around her waist, pulling her against him protectively. “You can’t be seen here. I can’t let them find you back here.” 

He stepped back into the shadows with her as two voices came closer. 

"They're leaving," he mouthed, still holding her tight in the dark corner. After some rustling through one of the boxes, the two voices were gone, and she stumbled when he let go of her. 

"This way." He took her arm and pulled her into a storage closet, closing its door. "I'm sorry about all that." He smiled sheepishly. 

"I dropped my coat out there," she said nervously, rubbing her palms on her jeans. 

"I can get–" 

"Don't." Her hand went to his chest, holding him in place, as she tilted her head to look up at him. 

After studying her for a moment, his arms suddenly lifted her to a counter along the wall, his hands coming to rest on each side of her hips. 

"That's better," he said softly, now at eye level with her. "I can't believe you're here right now." She put her hands to his vest. 

"You're the only person I wanted to see today," she confessed, the whiskey boosting her confidence as he started to blush. Her hands started unbuttoning his vest. 

"Whoa, slow down." He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her, and she paused for a moment, closing her eyes when she felt his beard on her face, her lips touching his. 

"We don't have time!" It came out as a hushed scream, as she pulled his vest open and attacked the buttons on his shirt. With one hand, he lifted her t-shirt and pulled it over her head, as his other calloused hand explored her smooth skin. 

"Take it off," she mumbled into his beard, as she unbuckled his belt. She felt her bra fall off her shoulders, as she found the bulge in his pants, unzipping them. 

Pulling his pants and underwear down, she gasped when she finally felt him, dropping her eyes to look. The base of his cock was so swollen that his ball sack spread to each side. And his cock was muscular. She ran her fingers over the prominent rounded ridge on the underside of his shaft and couldn't help but give his cock a firm squeeze. She was breathless when she felt his heartbeat. 

His hands were at her jeans now, and he didn't even have to unzip them all the way to dip two fingers into her panties. 

"You're so wet already," he said as he smiled. He was flattered. 

She froze as his fingers explored her, spreading her legs wide, but became frustrated and let go of his cock to pull off her pants and underwear. 

His rough hands went to her knees and worked their way up her thighs, up to her hips, as she explored his torso, touching all the exposed skin on his chest before grabbing his ass and pulling him closer. 

"Here," she muttered under her breath, taking his cock in hand and rubbing its smooth, shiny and tight head on her clit. It was so large only part of it could fit between her vulva, so she pressed even harder. They both moaned as his cock slipped in and out between her folds, making both of them wetter. 

He put his hands on her knees, lifting them up as she leaned slightly backwards, and pulling her to the edge of the counter. She spread her legs as he put one arm behind her to support her, the other guiding his cock into her. 

"Fuck," she mumbled, as she felt herself stretch to take him. She had fantasized about his length but didn't think about the girth being so difficult to take. "Fuck," she said again louder. 

He paused, using his free hand to explore her breasts – a welcome distraction. But then she felt the pulse of his fuck muscle and realized he was still barely inside her. 

She slowly moved her hips forward to take more, writhing slightly back and forth, feeling him slip into her further, and he let her control it. She put her hands out and was surprised when she couldn't reach his hips to pull him in. When she looked between her legs, she lost her breath when she realized she could still see most of his length, yet she felt like she could be ripped apart. 

"Oh fuck," she said, not realizing she said it aloud. He was excited by that – he always enjoyed a woman's reaction to his size. As he grunted, she felt him leaking into her and grabbed at his shoulders, while he planted one hand on the counter for leverage. 

Still holding her with his other arm, he began to fuck her, but no further than she had taken herself. She whimpered at each movement as he filled her, her mouth falling slack-jawed as he hit all her erogenous spots, over and over. She tried to push back but he controlled it now, not giving her another inch. 

"Please, fuck, God, yes," she muttered, one word per thrust, unable to keep her eyes open. 

His thrusts were firm and steady as she melted into his arm further with each one. He watched her face intently as he fucked her, her mouth open, her eyes rolled back and eyelids fluttering, and then a furrow appeared in her forehead, and he knew she would not last much longer, which excited him. The whole situation excited him. 

He groaned as he felt her pussy clench around him and his balls elevate closer towards his body. She buried her face in his hair as he pulled her in tightly, their bodies touching completely, and they lost themselves for a few moments, the pleasure overtaking both of them. Her moans became louder, throaty screams that he could control. 

"I'm–" he said suddenly, but before he could warn her, she felt it. She lunged forward as she climaxed, digging her fingers into his skin, clinging to him as she felt the hot pulses inside her, hitting her in waves. 

She screamed into his shoulder as he continued to fill her, her body still shaking and contracting. Her mind was euphoric and blank at the same time, and then white as his movement finally stopped and his body stilled. 

She loosened her grip on him but didn't let go, her heart still pounding, his cock still inside her for a moment more. She was covered in sweat. She smiled. She had never felt so full.


End file.
